


This Is the Way the Story Goes

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "So Bunny is secretly in love with Jack. Jack is oblivious but Bunny thinks he’ll never have a chance because he’s well..A bunny. Cue him going to desperate measures (asking Pitch for some help maybe?) to get a human form so Jack will finally see him as a love interest. In the end, Jack doesn’t care if he’s human or not but just likes him the way he is."Bunnymund thinks he knows how these stories go. Jack’s going to remind him of a variation.Also…the first twelve pages of round 1 of the RotG kinkmeme are now filled. Holy butts.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46
Collections: JackRabbit Short Fics





	This Is the Way the Story Goes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 10/25/2013.

When you’re immortal, you start to see things by patterns. Considering _this_ the beginning, you know immediately that _that_ will be the ending. Consider a departure, a kiss, a win, a loss, a birth, a death. You see enough of them to know what pasts led to these points and what will spiral out from them into the future. When you’re immortal, there are no new stories.   
  
Most of the time, this is not so bad. Bunny, having been alive for far longer than even most other immortals can think about, has often found the limit on stories comforting. He will never be blindsided by catastrophes as he was in his youth, he will always be able to be a step ahead of whatever narrative tries to catch him, able to avoid its pitfalls and change it into a better one.  
  
Some, he knows, might wonder how he can reconcile the way he thinks about stories with his role as the Guardian of Hope. If he knows how the stories play out, how can he provide hope for anyone? Tooth had been the one who had asked him this most recently, one so intimately aware of the past, with how things _did_ play out, and not always for the better. “It’s not really that difficult,” Bunny had told her. “People rarely know the story they’re in—they can’t, there are too many for one mortal to know. And they don’t know how often stories have happy endings. I try to make sure that they consider that a possibility.”  
  
And so, when he realizes the way he looks at Jack has changed, he knows how to make the story work. He will be changed. Changed, Jack will start looking back at him.  
  
Or not. This story balances on a knife-edge, the good ending and the bad claiming equal status.   
  
Bunny tells himself he would not love Jack if there was no chance he would love him back.  
  
How must he do this? He could change himself, temporarily. He knows how to appear human. But that won’t do. There has to be a trade, an exchange, a ticking clock. Bunny knows he has plenty to trade. He’s not sure who else could transform him though, much less offer the necessary threat.   
  
It becomes a knot he can’t unravel, despite knowing where both ends of the string are.  
  
He decides the only thing to do is to tell Jack everything, change the story to one longer, more complex. One in which he’s less certain of the ending.  
  
When he’s finished explaining, Jack looks back at him, mouth slightly open, eyes wide. He doesn’t say anything. Bunny looks away and begins to leave, but stops when Jack calls him back. “Hey! Wait.” He flies around in front of Bunny. “Are you saying that _I_ wouldn’t have to change?”  
  
“Of course you wouldn’t,” Bunny says. “I’m the one in love with you.”  
  
“Well, by that logic, you wouldn’t have to change either,” Jack says, and when Bunny looks up, he sees him smiling.  
  
Later, Bunny amends his answer to Tooth. Both mortals _and_ immortals sometimes don’t know what story they’re in.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> melbaparkermalfoy reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:  
> This was actually the premise with which I first shipped Jackrabbit: Bunny being in love with Jack, but Jack being oblivious. I’m so glad I was able to find it in fic form. Thank you.


End file.
